the musical
by Textinasnowflake
Summary: a girl moves into her 5th night and has a interesting way of surviving based on the song fnaf the musical night 2 by markiplier and random encounters


Hiya! This is something I thought of while listening to the song fnaf the musical night 2 by markipliers and random encounters

Erm... Sorry about mistakes (spelling and grammar)

Enjoy...

The only sound was the quiet steps of healed boots hitting against the cracked concrete of the almost empty car park of the still somehow popular family pizzeria. The heals belong to a blonde ... no, yellow haired girl who looked to be no older than 18 . even with the 5 inch heals she was still shorter than average. The girls strangely bright yellow curled hair bounced on her shoulders with every confident step she took. Her clothes were rather simple a pair of knee high slitherin house socks with the top of the snake emblem peaked out the top the just below the knee lase up black boots a pair of high waisted shorts fit nicely on her small figure and a simple black tank top with a tight fitting purple blazer over the top adorned her top half a silver head band with a small crown sat on her head and three simple colourful bracelets sat around her right wrist. In her right hand there was a heavy duty oversized brief case. She walked calmly through the glass doors to the pizzeria the smell of pizza and something unidentifiable filled her senses as the employees rushed out of the door,this was not unusual to the young night guard it was a nightly occurrence but something was changing and the girl could sense it and didn't like it one bit once the last employee had left she locked the door leaving her supposedly alone...

'something here seems foul, something here just reeks of blood and suffering '

The girl stopped by the main show stage looking upon the three animatronic stars of the pizza restaurant

Freddy fazbear, Bonnie bunny and chica the chicken there eyes held what could only be described as malice. She knew the stories and why she was at risk, a guard had killed these innocent souls and trapped them in this hell. The girl turned and walked down a dark and old looking corridor the flickering lights would be unnerving if she hadn't have walked this path every day for the past week.

' could be these halls are echoing of death?'

Entering her office she swiped her arm along the cluttered desk brushing every thing off it and onto the dust covered black and white with a hint of red tiled floor and clicked the case open

'We will see'

In side the case were weapons, guns and knives lay in disarray having been thrown into the case in a hurry she reached for one of the guns checking the Cartridge to make sure it had ammo which it did. Grabbing a knife she looked at the silver blade that glinted dangerously in the low light of the office hearing something in the corridor she walked out of the office her shift hadn't started just yet so she was safe... for now

'In all my dreams I see, a maze of halls with bloody walls in countless scrawls reminding me, it's me'

The girl spun round yellow curls flowing as she gracefully twirled and with deadly practiced aim she threw the sharp blade, it embedded it's self into the golden Freddy poster that liked to appear and disappear as it pleased quite like its animatronic counterpart. The blade buried it's self into the paper bears nose. The girl turned to look into her office and sure enough there was the golden bear looking at her with the soul stealing black,empty eye sockets with tiny white pupils.

'Don't play these games you've lost your fright, I'm armed with more than a light'

She kept her gaze with the golden bear the black metal of the gun in her hand shining with a promise of pain the bear took its chance and disappeared. It was still a question to her if that bear was real or not there was no logic, but then that could possibly be said about the place itself

'and I'm surviving five nights'

Midnight came and the old phone had been destroyed when it had hit the ground earlier that night she had also done what seemed impossible she broke the power draining desk fan. the glitchy already cracked tablet had also cracked even more the glass now shattered but still in place with the guarantee of slicing your fingers to sherds if you tried to use it instead she used the door light. And so it begins Bonnie was at the left door , the girl was fast slamming the door down.

'no phones no screams no more, just you and me a gun or three and nothing else between me and this door'

Chica was at the other door with freddy not far behind probably, slamming that door as well the girl was safe to an extent...

'You bring the fur, I'll bring the fight'

The girl realised that without the tablet she had no way of keeping foxy at bay and she couldn't leave the doors down the entire night but she stood strong prepared for the challenge. any time now he would come sprinting down the left hall listening very closely she could hear what could only be Freddy out side the right door and that suspicion was confirmed with the echoing laugh then she heard it the quick pitter patter of running feet. The girl closed the door just in time and could hear the fox knocking , Draining the power even more...

'Hey foxy come get a bite!'

This plan worked and the 6am bell chimed loud and clear through the building the animatronics were back in there places on the main stage ready for another day of entertaining kids. supposedly by singing but the pizza stains on there worn fur said other wise the girl felt some empathy with them having worked as a waitress for one day and having to avoid flying pizza from some little snotty nosed brats who's parents didn't care about what they did was not her brand of fun.

'cause I'm surviving five nights!'

"H-how d-d-did yo-u s-survive ?" A glitchy and rather demonic voice asked the girl looked at Freddy

" because I'm Nikki bee and failing is not part of my vocabulary" the girl giggled in a psychotic way

" see you tonight!" She called as she walked out of the pizzeria waving over her shoulder as she stepped out. Even with the risks she loved this job and her insane side needed to know more...she was here to stay and she would find out the truth what ever the price.


End file.
